Konoha High School -木の葉の高校
by nezumihada
Summary: Orphia is a girl who is addicted to many things, but will her worst habit become an obstacle she has to overcome to not let it get in the way of someone who dearly loves her more than a friend? WARNINGS: Lemon, drug/alcohol abuse, language


*Sigh* "It's clogged" Shikamaru explained.

"Nah man, just rip the cunt harder" I slurred, with my eyes lidded heavily and red as the devils dick.

"Pass me the stoker" the black haired boy continued.

"Righto mate" I searched around the room, still sitting, to find the little twig-like object. I looked underneath my leg, and there it was. 'Yes!' I thought. I passed the stoker

to Shikamaru and reverted back to my relaxed position. Sitting in the cone throne, with my legs stretched out to rest on the edge of the bed.

The bubbling emitting from the bong was so intense when you're baked off your tits.

There was a massive bang outside of the door that caused Shikamaru to drop the bong and me to hit my head on the back of the wall. We looked at the door with wide eyes, awaiting the trouble to come.

"Guys, what the fuck are you doing? You're supposed to be at Sakura's party, she will kill you if she finds you two doing this again, let alone instead of going to her

party!" Naruto shouted as he barged through the room to lift me up.

Closely behind was another boy with raven black hair and very deep, dark eyes, he was crinkling

his nose to the bad smell in the room; although we lit in.

"Woaah, you guys are so fucking hectic" I looked to them, with what I thought was wide eyes, but to them it definitely wouldn't be.

The two looked at me as Shikamaru had packed the bong and passed it to me.

"Another?" He questioned.

"Ya baby" I said grabbing it out of his hands. I sat up straight and pulled the homemade bong up to my mouth and began lighting it up before Naruto had grabbed the lighter out of my hand.

"Orphia we have to go now, Sakura is going to be so pissed" The dark haired boy spoke. I stood up defensively and narrowed my eyes even further.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said jokingly with an evil laugh afterwards. He looked away in annoyance and confusion whilst Naruto grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Following were the other two boys.

Naruto stood me still and looked at me up and down, holding either side of my arms. I was tripping out.

"You're so baked, and by the way that's Sasuke, he's in almost all

of your classes at school" He said as he pointed in Sasuke's direction.

"You should get showered and changed, you smell of weed" Naruto continued.

He took me to my bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the others outside. "Get undressed, now" I looked to the blonde haired boy.

"I don't want to" I stated with a face showing sadness.

"I'll do it then" He blushed only just realizing what he just said to a girl, despite that, he still crept over to me to remove my clothes.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned cheekily, he defiantly looked it.

I felt fingertips touch my lower abdomen and now moving to my chest, he touched my skin so rough but gently, I felt his body up against mine, along with his breath full of warmth, fanning on my neck. He growled lowly in my ear and bit my earlobe.

"Orphia, you make me so horny" He whispered into my ear, while playing with my nipples harshly underneath my shirt and bra. I moaned his name quietly.

"Now remove this" he said as he stretched his hand out and glided his hand from the middle of my breasts to down just between my thighs, he began rubbing my with his long fingers. It felt like hours had past by time he got to his destination and it was agonizing.

I had to stop this, he was my best friend and even though he is very attractive, I can't let my best friend who I don't feel that way for, be my first.

I stumbled backwards as I did he fell along with me and we were on the ground, him on top of me. The door flung open and hit me on the side of the leg, a bruise was already forming. Other than that, it was Sasuke who was the culprit of my bruised leg. Shikamaru popped out from behind Sasuke ripping a bong, little did I know the two bitches were leaving me out of their little sesh. Both of the boys eyes were wide looking at us.

The situation defiantly looked bad, his legs were between mine and his face was between my chest, not to mention our clothes were all over the place.

My face turned to a ghostly expression still laying there. Naruto put his hands either side of me and lifted himself up. I gazed at his body above me, swallowed hard and whispered "Fuck.."

Naruto looked down to me from his standing position. "What?" The other boys looked down to me too.

I began to blush deeply. "U-uhh, I don't know, I mean nothing" I sighed with a painful look on my face. I can't believe I just did that. AHH.

I stood up and looked to the three. "So do you guys wanna have another sesh before we go, because I need a cone to be brutally honest" I said blatantly.

"I'm up for that" Shikamaru said. "Whatever, if that will get you to go" said Naruto. Sasuke just nodded.

I politely passed the three boys and began to head to my room, grabbing the bong out of Shikamaru's hand.

Shikamaru, Naruto and I were all laughing our faces off because it was almost 1AM and we still weren't at Sakura's party. Sasuke was sat there smirking because of the situation he was in I'm guessing.

"Okay guys, let's go now, but first we all need to shower and get rid of this scent on us. I KNOW! I'll light an incense now and once we all have a shower and then we will smell like beautiful people. Let's go, bitches. Yeeeaah" I punched the air.

I thought we should go, mostly because of the fact that I knew Sakura and Ino were obsessed with this Sasuke guy and they would probably kill me if it was me keeping him from going to her party.

I stood up and stretched out. I felt eyes on me, I looked to the three who were just sitting there with heavy eyes on me. I sighed and walked to pick Naruto off the floor. "Come on Naru-kun" I said cutely, I then laughed evilly and helped lift him up. He stumbled backwards, he would've fell if it wasn't for him grabbing onto my shirt. I began to laugh slightly. "You should do this more often, you're adorable when you're on it" He looked at me intensely in the eyes, I took hold of his hands and tried to pry them from the front of my shirt. There was a rip at the front of my shirt exposing my chest. He looked down, and blushed. "Fuck you man" I laughed.

Naruto finally let go of me after he snapped out of his quiet trance. I walked over to the speakers and switched the music off and turned around to look at the other two to see if they were up yet. Shikamaru was, Sasuke wasn't. He was lying down on my bed on his side watching me with a smirk.

"What are you smirkin' at, boy?" I questioned with a cheeky smile, showing my dimple.

"Hn" He spoke!

"You don't like speaking much do you, sun child? Well... I don't blame ya! Heh Heh" I continued, putting out my hand to help him up as well.

The other two had already left the room, since when did they do that. I didn't even notice! I thought about the party I will need something to get me up and going for this shit. I ripped my hand away from his and turned around quickly to go to my cupboard. I pulled out a pipe along with a point of rocks. I already had a big puddle in the pipe and I needed at least one hit. I began to heat it up and breathe in the chemicals.

"Do you want one, while they are waiting out there?" "Sure" I passed the pipe and lighter to him. He did the same. "Have a few, you'll need it" I laughed.

When Sasuke and I left the room we were out of our minds, and he was laughing with me about something. I thought he didn't show emotions and shit. .~*DRUGS*~.

"Who's driving?" I asked. No one answered, I guess I am... everyone was a bit too fucked to drive. I laughed to myself and got into my car the keys were already in my pocket. I started the car up and the three of them jumped in. Sasuke got to the passenger seat first, Naruto seemed pissed by this. Yeah, I noticed that bitch.

I switched music on, it was 'Torn From The Womb' by Infant Annihilator and lit a cigarette. "Okay, let's go! I'm so buzzed, cunt" I spoke again.

"Are you alright to drive, Orphia?" Sasuke mentioned. "Of course I am!" I laughed at him, but he looked very unsure at me. I knew I was alright, I felt normal, more alert..

TBC


End file.
